Tras la Guerra
by UzumakiNA
Summary: Al acabar la Cuarta Guerra Ninja Naruto se desmaya y despierta dos días después en una tienda de campaña junto a su compañera de equipo. Y allí por fin se sinceraran el uno con el otro.


_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Tras la Guerra**

Los ojos le pesaban, todo el cuerpo le dolía. Lo último que recordaba era haber tenido una difusa y extraña conversación con Sasuke Uchiha. Cuando recordó ese nombre no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de golpe.

Lo primero que vio fue el techo verde de la habitación en la que estaba. El esperaba despertarse de nuevo al lado de Sasuke a los pies de la estatua de Hashirama. Pero allí no estaba Sasuke y tampoco era el cielo así que no había muerto.

Era una tienda de campaña de la unidad médica de la Alianza. Ya tenía todas sus heridas sanadas, alguien se había ocupado de curarle con mucho esmero. Lo segundo que hizo fue alzar su brazo derecho.

Naruto no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos al ver su brazo. Estaba completamente vendado, pero estaba allí.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – Preguntó mirándose las vendas.

No entendía porque ahora volvía a tener brazo. Había sido totalmente destruido durante su último choque con Sasuke. Ya se había hecho a la idea de quedarse sin él. Incluso poco a antes de desmayarse comenzó a pensar como podía seguir luchando con su mano mala.

La cabeza empezó a dolerle mucho al igual que todo el cuerpo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente pero seguramente había dormido mucho tiempo. Ladeó su cabeza y se llevó una extraña y grata sorpresa al encontrarse a una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Sakura Haruno estaba sentada en una silla plegable junto a la camilla de Naruto. Estaba dormida sobre su propio brazo, Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que estaba muy guapa mientras dormía. Aunque también parecía muy cansada y agotada.

- Sakura-Chan… - Le llamó Naruto, tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacer.

Ella no respondió, no bastó para despertarse. Naruto se movió un poco en la camilla y estiró su brazo para zarandear ligeramente a la pelirrosa. Después de toda la silla estaba muy cerca de la camilla.

Obviamente se despertó con el movimiento, primero pareció aturdida pro despertarse de malas maneras. Incluso Naruto llegó a asustarse al pensar que quizás ella le acabaría golpeando por despertarla.

- Naruto. – Susurró ella esgrimiendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por aquella sonrisa. En realidad Sakura acostumbraba a sonreír muchísimas veces cuando se trataba de Naruto. Como durante la última reunión del Equipo 7 en aquel puente o cuando Naruto la defendió junto a Kakashi en la dimensión de lava de Kaguya. Pero quizás aquella fue la primera vez que Naruto la vio sonreírle de aquella forma.

- ¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo? – Preguntó Naruto al recuperarse.  
>- Dos días… parecía que no querías despertar. – Respondió levantándose de la silla y colocando una mano en el pecho de Naruto, comenzó a revisar sus heridas.<br>- ¿Y qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué ha pasado con mi brazo? – La cabeza le dolía cada vez más. - ¿¡La gente sigue en el Tsukuyomi Infinito!? – Se alarmó un poco al darse cuenta que había olvidado aquello.  
>- ¿Es que no recuerdas nada? – Preguntó Sakura alejándose un poco para mirar a Naruto a los ojos, ella parecía extrañada.<br>- No… ¿Qué debería recordar?  
>- Kakashi-Sensei y yo llegamos al Valle del Fin cuando estaba amaneciendo. Allí cerré las heridas de vuestros brazos para que no os desangraseis… es un milagro que sigáis vivos. – Explico Sakura ligeramente molesta, obviamente odiaba aquel enfrentamiento que habían tenido. Aunque comprendía que era necesario para ellos dos.<br>- ¿Y porque tengo brazo? – Preguntó Naruto señalándoselo.  
>- ¿No lo recuerdas? – Naruto negó con la cabeza. – Cuando Sasuke-Kun liberó a los Bijus ellos te ayudaron a recuperar tu brazo utilizando el Chakra que tienes de ellos en su interior.<br>- ¿Y Sasuke…? – Preguntó Naruto algo preocupado.  
>- Los Bijus no sabían si funcionaria con él. Sin embargo no hubo que probarlo, él no quiso.<br>- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó muy extrañado.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, no sabía porque se había autoimpuesto el castigo de quedarse sin brazo. Pero había sido su decisión.

- ¿Y los demás?  
>- Los Bijus y tú le disteis a Sasuke-Kun todo vuestro Chakra y él pudo deshacerlo con su Rinnegan. Supongo que por eso te desmayaste, te quedaste sin energías y casi sin sangre. – Sakura había vuelto a sentarse en la silla mientras le contaba todo aquello. – Todos están descansando o ayudando a recuperarse a los que están heridos.<br>- Me alegro… todo salió… más o menos bien. – Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

La pelirrosa se levantó de nuevo para acercarse a Naruto. Llevó su mano a la cabeza del chico provocando que este se sonrojase por el contacto.

- Sakura-Chan. – Naruto estaba realmente sorprendido.  
>- Quería darte las gracias. – Dijo la chica dedicándole otra sonrisa.<br>- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó extrañado.  
>- Si tuviese que explicarte todos los motivos por los que debo darte las gracias acabaría agotada. – Sakura rió un poco al decir aquello. – Así que solamente… gracias, gracias por todo Naruto.<br>- Bueno… de nada. – Contestó ligeramente sonrojado. – Si lo hice por ti, lo hice encantado.  
>- Idiota… - Susurró Sakura sonriendo.<p>

La pelirrosa fue hacia una de las improvisadas estanterías de la tienda. Comenzó a buscar algunas vendas, parecía querer asegurarse de que las heridas de Naruto ya estaban completamente bien.

- Sakura-Chan… no hace falta que te quedes conmigo. – Dijo Naruto mirando a las sabanas. – Yo estoy muy agradecido de que me curases y que me hayas hecho compañía. Pero si quieres puedes ir a ver como esta Sasuke…  
>- Si… podría. – Respondió Sakura sin girarse. – No sé qué le has hecho, pero cuando llegamos al Valle del Fin nos pidió perdón. Supongo que no lo recordaras pero fue muy extraño. – Añadió riendo un poco.<br>- Solo nos dimos golpes y hablamos un poco. – Respondió sin mirarla. – Por eso digo que podrías ir a ver como esta.  
>- Si… podría. – Repitió Sakura girándose, aunque no miró a Naruto.<p>

Ella no dijo nada más, Naruto tampoco porque estaba realmente extrañado por su reacción. La ninja medico continuó revisando las heridas de su paciente favorito.

- Cumplí mi promesa… - Dijo Naruto mirándose las manos, no pudo mirarla a ella.

Sakura sin embargó si lo miró. Le miró a los ojos viendo como él no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada ahora.

- La has cumplido… no has parado hasta hacerlo. – Dijo Sakura triste sin moverse.  
>- Te dije que era la promesa de mi vida. Que conseguiría que Sasuke volviese… a tu lado. – Naruto parecía aún más triste que la pelirrosa. – Por eso creo que lo más lógico sería que estuvieses con… él. – Sakura se fijó en que Naruto hacia siempre una pequeña pausa al hablar de Sasuke.<br>- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan… bueno? ¿Qué hay de ti? – Preguntó Sakura separándose un poco de Naruto.  
>- No se dé qué me hablas. – Respondió Naruto girando su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto.<p>

Sakura se movió un poco hasta llegar a los pies de la cama. Ella continuó mirando a Naruto a los ojos a pesar de que él no era capaz de observarla.

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme que me vaya con Sasuke-Kun? No quiero ni tener que imaginarme lo que debe doler decir algo así. ¿Qué hay de tus sentimientos? – Preguntó Sakura al borde del llanto.

Naruto miró a Sakura a los ojos.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando la vieja Tsunade curó a Sasuke? Aquel día esperaba… que me dieses las gracias por traerla a Konoha. Pero en lugar de eso abrazaste a Sasuke… yo me marché de la habitación… os deje a solas. – Mientras Naruto decía aquello las lágrimas comenzaron recorrer su rostro.  
>- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? – Preguntó algo frustrada. No entendía a donde quería llegar.<br>- Ese día decidí que no me interpondría entre vosotros, ese día acepté que estabas perdidamente enamorada de él… y jamás me enfadé contigo. ¿Sabes por qué? – Preguntó Naruto, ahora era Sakura a la que le costaba mantener la mirada.  
>- No. – Respondió ella forzándose para no llorar.<br>- Porque tú y yo somos iguales. Porque al igual que tu yo no puedo cambiar lo que siento. Porque he sentido el mismo dolor que tu… por eso cada vez que te veo triste por su culpa te entiendo tan bien que hasta me duele. Si me enfadase contigo tendría que enfadarme conmigo mismo. – Respondió Naruto forzando una sonrisa.

Sakura no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar del todo. Escuchar aquellas palabras de Naruto la pusieron muy triste. No pudo evitar enfadarse con ella misma al darse cuenta de que nunca le dio las gracias por traer a Tsunade a Konoha. Se preguntó cuántas veces debió darle las gracias pero jamás lo hizo.

- Así que hace tiempo que acepté tus sentimientos. – Continuó hablando Naruto mientras ella lloraba. – Y estoy seguro de que podrás entender lo que te diré ahora. – Sakura dejó de llorar y miró de nuevo al rubio. – Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. Así que no te preocupes por mí y ve con Sasuke.  
>- ¿Aun no lo entiendes? – Preguntó Sakura secándose los ojos. – Ahora no me apetece ir a ver como esta Sasuke-Kun, me apetece quedarme contigo un rato más.<br>- No te entiendo Sakura-Chan. – Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

Sakura sonrió un instante.

- ¿Sabes? Muchas veces ni si quiera yo misma soy capaz de entenderme… hace tiempo que acepté que soy una chica complicada. – Respondió ella, Naruto pensó que estaba muy extraña con los ojos rojos y vidriosos mientras sonreía. Aunque estaba muy guapa.  
>- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – Preguntó Naruto desviando el tema ya que no era capaz de entenderla.<br>- ¿El qué? – Sakura no entendió la pregunta.  
>- Desde cuando sabes que yo… - Naruto no pudo terminar, le daba demasiado vergüenza.<br>- Creo que siempre lo he sabido. – Respondió Sakura mirando al suelo mientras se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo.

Naruto se sintió muy avergonzado, siempre había creído que al menos Sakura nunca sabría que estaba enamorado de ella. Pero saber que no había ningún secreto provocaba que le costase seguir hablando con ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Sakura extrañada.  
>- ¿¡Cómo voy a seguir mirándote a la cara!? – Preguntó totalmente avergonzado.<p>

Sakura y Naruto se miraron una última vez. Ella se quedó unos segundos pensando, después suspiró pesadamente.

- Esta bien, te lo pondré más fácil. – Dijo Sakura sonrojada mirando al suelo. – Tú también… me gustas… yo también siento "algo"… por ti.

Naruto se sonrojó durante un pequeño instante.

- ¿Vas a volver a mentirme? – Preguntó Naruto enfadado recordando el incidente del País del Hierro.  
>- Aquel día te mentí… pero no todo lo que dije era mentira. Naruto quiero ser sincera porque es mi forma de darte las gracias. Tú también me gustas… Sai, Yamato-Taicho y Kakashi-Sensei ya se dieron cuenta. Pero tú no porque eres demasiado bobo… pero la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que cada vez te quiero más… - Sakura parecía triste y melancólica mientras hablaba.<br>- Lo último que recuerdo antes de luchar con Sasuke es a ti diciéndole llorando todo lo que lo quieres. ¿Y ahora mientes diciendo que me quieres a mí? – Naruto estaba realmente enfadado, podía aceptar que Sakura no le correspondiese pero aquello le parecía cruel.  
>- ¿Crees que se puede estar enamorada de dos personas a la vez? – Preguntó Sakura mirando hacia otro lado.<p>

Naruto se tomó unos segundos para meditar la pregunta de Sakura. Pero no era capaz de entender nada.

- No te entiendo Sakura-Chan.  
>- Ya te lo he dicho antes yo tampoco soy capaz de entenderme… hace tiempo que no entiendo nada. – Volvió a mirar a Naruto a los ojos.<p>

Naruto no sabía que pensar, si Sakura no mentía le estaba diciendo que a pesar de estar enamorada de Sasuke hacía tiempo que había comenzado a sentir cosas por él.

- ¿No estas mintiendo verdad? – Necesitaba asegurarse.  
>- Naruto… eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Crees que te mentiría en algo así? – Preguntó Sakura ligeramente molesta y frustrada.<br>- ¿Y a quién de los dos prefieres? – Naruto empezaba a sentir cierta impaciencia, su mente empezaba a trabajar a mil por hora y no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que aquello podría significar.  
>- No hables de esa forma… me haces sentir una persona horrible. – Respondió a Sakura mirando al suelo.<br>- Ya… además… era una pregunta obvia. – Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa irónica.  
>- ¡No digas eso! – Dijo Sakura mirándole de nuevo con el ceño fruncido. – Él no vale más que tú y no quiero que tú lo pienses. Porque tu vales muchísimo más que Sasuke-Kun, tu eres mucho más importante para mí. – Sakura estaba tan seria que a Naruto no le quedó más remedio que creérselo.<br>- ¿Desde cuándo?  
>- Desde hace tanto que ni lo recuerdo. Tú siempre has sido mi apoyo, la persona que me ha animado cuando nadie más lo hacía. La persona que más ha creído en mí… la persona más importante para mí. – Sakura no podía dejar de sonreír mientras decía aquello.<br>- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Naruto triste, esperanzado, celoso, feliz y expectante.

Sakura se acercó hasta donde estaba Naruto. Cuando llegó a su lado puso una mano en el rostro de Naruto provocando que se sonrojase. Se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso en la frente que casi provoca que Naruto se desmayase de nuevo.  
>- Cuando te pedí que trajeses a Sasuke-Kun de vuelta te prometí que si lo hacías no volvería a pedirte nada. ¿Puedo romper esa promesa? ¿Me dejas pedirte algo más? – Preguntó Sakura al separarse, pero sin soltar el rostro del rubio.<br>- Claro. – Naruto estaba un poco aturdido por el beso.  
>- Ten paciencia conmigo… ya te he dicho antes que soy una chica muy difícil.<br>- ¿Por qué debería tener paciencia contigo? – Preguntó extrañado.  
>- ¿Me vas a hacer decirlo? Me da mucha vergüenza…<br>- Es que no entiendo nada. – Se quejó Naruto sonrojado, Sakura aún tenía su mano apoyada en su rostro.

Sakura suspiró.

- Vas a necesitar mucha paciencia porque me gustaría explorar lo que siento por ti. Si me aceptas podríamos empezar poco a poco y ver a donde podemos llegar juntos. – Sakura no se separó de Naruto en ningún momento mientras hablaba.

Naruto se quedó unos segundos pensando en las palabras de Sakura. Estaba asimilando todo lo que había dicho. Tenía una respuesta muy clara, pero antes debía hacer una pregunta.

- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me eliges a mí? – Preguntó Naruto, necesitaba saberlo. Aunque le encantaba que Sakura estuviese diciéndole aquellas cosas necesitaba saber porque había renunciado a intentarlo con Sasuke. Necesitaba saber porque quería intentarlo con él.  
>- Lo he decidido ahora mismo… no era algo que tuviese pensado. De hecho mi intención original era pedirte que esperases un poco hasta que lograse aclarar mis sentimientos.<br>- ¿Entonces? – Insistió Naruto.  
>- Es fácil… porque a pesar de que Sasuke-Kun está en la tienda de al lado yo he preferido en todo momento quedarme contigo. Y porque no tengo intención de marcharme todavía si me dejas quedarme.<p>

Naruto movió su mano y cogió la de Sakura, la que ella tenía sobre su rostro y la miró a los ojos fijamente. Estaba empezando a sentir un poco de miedo y vértigo, pero si algo tenía claro en este mundo era lo que sentía por Sakura.

- Me encantaría Sakura-Chan. – Respondió al final.  
>- Parecía que… ibas a decir otra cosa. – Sakura estaba algo preocupada.<br>- Iba a decirte que me asusta que te acabes alejando de mi… por él. – Dijo Naruto sonriendo. – Pero no necesito decirlo, no me importa. Aunque solo pueda estar una semana a tu lado ya valdrá la pena… es mucho más de lo que creía que conseguiría.

Sakura se sonrojó y sonrió al escuchar aquello. Sabía que Naruto la quería, pero en el fondo le encantaba cuando mostraba sus sentimientos por ella. Utilizó su otra mano para sujetar la que él también tenía libre.

- No sé si estaremos juntos para siempre. – Dijo Sakura mirándole a los ojos. – Pero te aseguro que no te dejaré por él. Eso te lo puedo prometer, ya lo he decidido.  
>- Te quiero Sakura-Chan. – Dijo Naruto con la voz temblorosa, estaba sonrojado y la vergüenza le hacía hablar mal.<br>- Y yo a ti. – Respondió Sakura sonriendo.

Sin soltarle las manos apoyó una de sus rodillas en la cama y comenzó a inclinarse acercándose poco a poco hacia el rostro de Naruto. Mientras se acercaba poco a poco a él podía sentir todo el nerviosismo y la ilusión del proyecto que estaban iniciando juntos.

Si, definitivamente aquella era la elección correcta. A pesar del mar de dudas en su corazón, no podía estar más segura de haber hecho lo que más deseaba su corazón.

Era cierto que le había dicho a Naruto que quería comenzar poco a poco. Pero aquel día se permitiría hacer una excepción para demostrarle que realmente quería estar con él. Por eso y porque le apetecía demasiado como para detenerse.

FIN


End file.
